Vengard
Vengard je hlavní a současně největší město Myrtany. Rozlohou se jedná o největší město kontinentu a jedno z největších lidských sídel na světě vůbec. Město je sídlem krále, jeho dvora a mnoha dalších významných osobností a státních institucí. Za velké skřetí války bylo město zle vypleněno skřety, přesto díky magické bariéře nikdy zcela nedobyto. Po válce se obyvatelé Vengardu pustili do rozsáhlé rekonstrukce, obnovené město je však pouze stínem své bývalé slávy a velikosti. Město leží na severovýchodním pobřeží Myrtany, jen několik málo kilometrů od hranice s Nordmarem. Středem města protéká Faringská řeka, která zde ústí do Myrtanského moře. Znak Podobu znaků většiny myrtanských měst lze určit podle symbolů na teleportačních kamenech, nejinak tomu je i u Vengardu. Znakem hlavního města je brána je s dvěma věžemi, nad kterou je umístěna královská koruna. Brána a věže zřejmě symbolizují nesčetné množství věží, kterými se Vengard skutečně pyšní. Koruna samozřejmě symbolizuje hlavní město, sídlo krále a jeho dvora.Viz obrázek Geografie Poloha a klima Vengard leží na severovýchodním pobřeží království, jen několik málo kilometrů od hranic z Nordmarem. Na první pohled se poloha hlavního města, které leží poměrně daleko od centrálních oblastí říše, jeví jako nevýhodná. Opak je pravdou, Vengard není pouze hlavním městem Myrtany, ale také říše ovládající bezmála celý známý svět. Díky poloze hlavního města může král udržovat efektivnější spojení se svými zámořskými provinciemi a zároveň vládnout celému kontinentu. thumb|right|200px|Mapa Myrtany se zvýrazněnou polohou hlavního města Ten, kdo se podívá na město ze západní strany, odkud sem také přitéká řeka, která svou deltou dělí město hned na tři části, nabude pocitu, že je vystavěno na rovině. Ve skutečnosti tomu tak není, město je položeno na strmém útesu, který se hrdě vypíná nad Myrtanským mořem, kam také ústí řeka protékající Vengardem. Co se okolí města týče, na severozápadě a severu se terén prudce zvedá a přechází postupně ve vysoké hustě zalesněné hory na myrtansko-nordmarském pomezí. Z Vengardu tudy vede jedna z cest do Nordmaru, která je však pro svou nebezpečnost využívána jen zřídka. Na západ podél řeky vede naopak silnice do Faringu, nejmohutnější pevnosti Myrtany, která má za úkol bránit nejen hlavní město, ale také středozemí Myrtany před nájezdy ze severu. Pod jižními hradbami terén klesá až k malému zálivu, který je zřejmě využíván jako přírodní přístav. Na jih odtud pak vede cesta do Ardey. Tak jako v celé Myrtaně, vládne i ve Vengardu příjemné mírné klima, ovlivněné přímořskými podmínkami. Čtvrti a předměstí Hlavní město Myrtany patří k největším městům známého světa, dělí se tak přirozeně na několik částí a čtvrtí: *Královský hrad *Ostrovní čtvrť *Východní čtvrťGothic 3: Východní čtvrť označí konkrétně v rozhovoru Cobryn, od toho lze usoudit i označení pro další části města. *Západní čtvrť Město je po celém svém obvodu obehnáno mohutnými hradbami s množstvím věží, které činní panorama Vengardu výjimečným. Nejvyšší budovou města je královský hrad a jeho věže, sídlo krále a centrum vlády, který se nachází na strmém ostrůvku, který vytváří ve svém ústí řeka. Hrad je chráněn hned dvojitou hradbou, která jej odděluje od zbytku města. Ve stínu hradeb králova sídla se na zbytku ostrůvku těsná malá čtvrť, která je vlastně podhradím. Za velké skřetí války zůstala tato část města téměř nedotčena. Vedou odtud dva mosty přes řeku, jeden do západní a jeden do východní části města. thumb|right|Královský hrad Malá východní čtvrť leží na jihovýchodě mezi řekou a hradbami. S hradem a ostrovní čtvrtí je tato část města spojena přes řeku hned dvěma mosty. Z venčí se sem dá vstoupit jedinou branou, odkud vede silnice na jižní pobřeží. Ve čtvrti stojí několik velkých, většinou patrových domů, můžeme tak soudit, že zde před válkou sídlili majetnější osoby, například obchodníci. Po válce byly odklizeny trosky zničených domů a opraveny hradby. Nachází se zde také jedno z velkých náměstí města, kde se mohou lidé občerstvit vodou ze studně. Válkou nejvíce zasaženou a po válce zároveň nejvíce přestavěnou částí města je západní čtvrť. Jedná se o nejrozlehlejší část města, která leží podél severního břehu řeky. Se zbytkem města je západní čtvrť spojená přes jediný most. Před velkou skřetí válkou byla čtvrť charakteristická hustou zástavbou domů, které tvořily obytné bloky. Mezi nimi probíhalo několik úzkých a křivolakých uliček. Ve zdejších hradbách se nacházely hned dvě brány, na bodu, kde se setkávaly ulice vedoucí od bran se nacházelo a do dnes nachází velké náměstí se studnou a pranýřem. Další náměstí se nachází před chrámem. thumb|right|Zničená ulice během obležení Právě přes hradby po obvodu západní čtvrti skřeti zřejmě vpadli do města. Západní čtvrť se tak stala válkou nejvíce zasaženou částí města, téměř celá byla srovnána se zemí a její obyvatelstvo vyvražděno. Po válce sice byla čtvrť obnovena, avšak bloky domů zmizely a domy jsou jeden od druhého více vzdáleny, vznikla tak celá volná prostranství a dokonce se zde začaly chovat krávy. Hradby byly rovněž opraveny, avšak jedna z bran byla zazděna. Před válkou tvořily předměstí Vengardu mnohé zemědělské usedlosti. Za války byly většinou vypleněny a zničeny a jen pomalu obnovovány. V horách na jihozápad, v těsné blízkosti města, se nachází tajemná hrobka, která je možná hrobkou samotného krále Rhobara I. V okolí Vengardu se nachází také několik kamenných kruhů a v lesích na západ ruiny malé pevnůstky, která byla možná bývala součástí obrany hlavního města. Interaktivní mapa * 1''' - '''Palác * 2''' - '''Palácová věž * 3''' - '''Innosova svatyně * 4''' - '''Hrad * 5''' - '''Innosův chrám * 6''' - '''Hostinec * 7''' - '''Západní věž * 8''' - '''Hradby * 9''' - '''Východní věž Historie Světové hlavní město Ačkoliv se zřejmě nedochovaly žádné záznamy o založení města, je pravděpodobné, že jej založil první myrtanský král Rhobar I. Ten osvobodil Myrtanu od nadvlády skřetů. Vengard se stal hlavním městem mladé říše, jejíž založení bylo dílem přání samotného boha Innose. Hlavní město v raných dobách zřejmě rychle rostlo, prosperovalo a těšilo se velkému bohatství. Za bezpečnost obyvatel neručily jen mohutné hradby a elitní posádka, ale také výboje daleko za hranice říše. Rozmach pokračoval i za vlády Rhobara II. Ten ke svému panství připojil také Nordmar a sever Varantu. Sjednocením čtyř království kolem Myrtanského moře se Vengard stal skutečně hlavním městem světové říše.Oficiální manuál ke hře Gothic 3, str. 35 Obyvatelé města si mohli užívat všech výhod, které jim hlavní město nabízelo. Proudilo sem zboží z celého světa, vzácné koření z Jižních Ostrovů a magická ruda z Khorinisu. Námořnímu obchodu se dařilo a populace města jenom vzkvétala, pozitivní trend však na dlouho přerušila velká sktřetí válka. Úpadek a skřetí obléhání *''Pro více informací si přečtěte článek Obléhání Vengardu'' thumb|right|300px|Vytvoření bariéry Skřeti napadli říši Rhobara II. znenadání, když vtrhli do Nordmaru. Královská armáda byla silným nepřítelem dokonale zaskočena a ten dobýval jedno město za druhým. Říše i její hlavní město rychle upadaly. Skřetí otrokářské galéry totiž zcela zničily myrtanské loďstvo a námořní obchod byl tak zcela přerušen. V přístavu hlavního města zůstávala pouze galeona Esmeralda, tragický zbytek králova loďstva. Když nakonec byly přerušeny i dodávky magické rudy z Khorinisu, tavící pece ve Vengardu pohasly.Oficiální manuál ke hře Gothic 2, str. 6 Tou dobou už se skřetí armáda blížila k městu, které pravda bylo posledním zbývajícím majetkem myrtanského krále. Rhobar II. proto vyslal Esmeraldu se stovkou paladinů na Khorinis. Ti měli získat co nejvíce magické rudy a dovést ji zpět.Oficiální manuál ke hře Gothic 2, str. 6 Někdy v době, kdy Esmeralda odplula, oblehli skřeti město. Dlouhé měsíce Vengard nepříteli odolával a to i přestože byl odříznut od zbytku světa i dodávek potravin. Město však chránily nejen hradby, ale také jeho obyvatelé odhodlaní bojovat do posledního dechu. Byli si dobře vědomi, že pokud by město padlo, nastal by konec jejich království. Nakonec však skřeti hradby přeci jen prolomili, zoufalý král spolu se svými mágy Ohně využili posledních zásob magické rudy na hradě a vyvolali magickou bariéru, která obklopila město.Gothic 3: Intro Tím jej zachránili před definitivním pádem. Království za bariérou thumb|right|Pohled na zničené hlavní město a bariéru Vengard se tak stal ze dne na den královstvím za bariérou. Bohužel bariéra uvěznila ve městě i polovinu skřetí armády. Skřeti město krutě vyplundrovali a téměř jej srovnali se zemí, většina obyvatel byla pobita. Ti, kterým se poštěstilo přežít našli útočiště na králově hradě, kde jim ochranu zaručovali královští vojáci. Král dokonce uvolnil většinu svého paláce, aby měli civilisté kde přebývat. Mimo hrad se zachránila také skupinka vojáků v západní čtvrti, která se stáhla do chrámu, kde se zabarikádovala.Gothic 3: Události a rozhovory ve hře Zajímavostí bylo, že jak v chrámu, tak na hradě, tedy zónách, které zůstaly v rukou lidí, byly svatyně Innose. Vypadalo to tedy, jako by sám Innos nadále držel ochranou ruku nad svým královstvím. Situace však i nadále byla beznadějná. Obráncům docházely zásoby potravin, král jej dal alespoň spravedlivě dělit na chudé příděly. Obránci také zoufale postrádali zbraně, vojáky a nástroje, kterými by opět mohli vystavět město.Gothic 3: Události a rozhovory ve hře Jiskřička naděje obráncům vysvitla, když se na obzoru moře opět objevila vracející se Esmeralda. Nevrátili se na ní však paladinové, ale Bezejmenný hrdina a jeho přátelé. Bezejmenný se proslavil několika slavnými skutky, například zapudil arcidémona Spáče, není tedy divu, že ho obyvatelé města považovali za spasitele, když sem dorazil. Hrdina se však stal součástí plánů mága Xardase, který chystal zbavit svět vlivu Bohů a tím zastavit nekonečné války. Pro tento plán bylo třeba, aby byli odstraněni všichni, kteří byli Bohy poznamenáni a nosili v sobě jejich moc. Proto se Bezejmenný postavil králi Rhobarovi a snad s bývalým generálem Leem jej zabil.Gothic 3: Události a rozhovory ve hře Obnova města thumb|right|200px|Obnovené ulice Vengardu Poté co byl Rhobar II. zabit, byl svět postupně zbaven vlivu Bohů. Bezejmenný a Xardas odešli do jiné dimenze a měl zavládnout mír. Bez krále ve svém čele se Myrtana rozpadla na čtyři samostatné celky. Úspěšná povstání lidí donutila skřety stáhnout se více na jih a ti už nepředstavovali pro Vengard akutní hrozbu, proto byla bariéra kolem města odstraněna. Správy nad hlavním městem se ujal Lee, který vyhlásil přísnou neutralitu a přistoupil k obnově města. Během dvou let byla většina města obnovena, hradby opraveny a postupně se sem stěhovali noví obyvatelé. Přesto byl Vengard jen stínem své staré velikosti. Nové domy rostly ledabyle a vznikala mezi nimi celá volná prostranství. Přímo nedaleko Innosova chrámu dokonce začali lidé chovat a pást dobytek.Gothic 3: Forsaken Gods: Události a rozhovory ve hře Nakonec se do Myrtany vrátil Bezejmenný hrdina, který zemi sjednotil a vyhnal skřety. Lee a ostatní vysoce postavení mužové království přijali Bezejmenného za svého krále a ten přijal královské jméno Rhobar III. Pod vládou Rhobara III. Vláda Rhobara III. přinesla Myrtaně i Vengardu novou éru velikosti. Rhobar pod svou vládou sjednotil téměř celý známý svět a Vengard se tak opět stal světovým hlavním městem. Jednou z nejslavnějších událostí té doby byla korunovace Rhobara III. Ta se uskutečnila na vrcholku před hradbami města, kde se shromáždil lid, vojáci i mágové. Král si sám položil korunu na hlavu a lid provolával jeho jméno.Rozštěpená panna: Cizinec Správa Vláda a politika thumb|right|Královský palác Vengard je hlavním městem Myrtany a jejích kontinentálních i zámořských provincií a území. Město je proto právem možné označit za centrum celého známého světa. Pýchou Vengardu je královský palác, který je jakožto sídlo krále centrem moci a odkud král rozhoduje o osudech celých národů. Z města je spravována také Innosova církev, sídlí zde totiž nejvyšší mág Ohně v království. U králova dvora pak působí nejrůznější pobočníci, diplomaté, generálové, kteří všichni pomáhají panovníkovi se správou říše. Obrana a vojáci Poloha Vengardu je strategicky výhodná, především ze severu a ze západu je útok na město díky hustým lesům jen těžko proveditelný. Přímo nemožný je útok z moře z východu, díky vysokému útesu, na kterém je město vystavěno. thumb|right|250px|Opravené hradby Město disponuje také silnými hradbami. Opevnění obklopuje město podél celého obvodu. Na jihovýchodě se táhnou hradby od řeky až po severovýchod, kde splývají se zdmi chrámu. Vnější hradby jsou čtyři až pět metrů vysoké a pravidelně se v nich střídá na osmnáct věží, z nichž jsou dvě mimořádně silné a vysoké, každá na jedné straně města. V opevnění jsou zabudovány tři brány, severní nebo nordmarská (ta však je po rekonstrukci města zazděna), západní nebo faringská a jižní nebo ardejská. Opomenout nelze ani královský hrad, ten má hned dvojitou hradbu se dvanácti věžemi, z nich věž nad královským palácem je nejvyšší budovou města. Celkově je Vengard se svými více než třiceti věžemi mimořádně silnou pevností. O obranu města a jeho obyvatel se stará královská stráž, paladinové, městská domobrana a k dispozici jsou i mágové Ohně. Ekonomika Poloha Vengardu a status hlavního města jsou pro obchod přímo příhodné. Sbíhají se sem totiž obchodní stezky ze středozemí (z Montery, přes Ardeu) a Nordmaru (přes hrad Faring). Opomenout nelze ani námořní obchod, trasy vedoucí mezi Vengardem a Khorinisem, nebo Jižními Ostrovy. Námořní obchod přináší a nebo spíše přinášel do Vengardu dodávky magické rudy z Khorinisu.Oficiální manuál ke hře Gothic 2, str. 6 Na oplátku jsou odtud dováženy na Khorinis potraviny, protože produkce obilí na ostrově nestačí na uspokojení poptávky obyvatel.Gothic II Události a rozhovory ve hře Z Jižních Ostrovů je naopak dováženo vzácné koření. Magická ruda dovážená do Vengardu z Khorinisu je zpracovávána v městských tavících pecích.Oficiální manuál ke hře Gothic 2, str. 6 Ve městě jsou tak pravděpodobně vyráběny zbraně a zbroje pro potřeby královské armády. Dále se tu také daří vinařství a výrobě textilií,Poznámka: V některých vengardských domech lze nalézt vinařský lis a tkalcovský stav a chovu dobytka. Na městské trhy je zřejmě také dodáváno zboží z okolních vesnic a farem, jsou to zřejmě především zemědělské produkty, ryby, maso a kožešiny. Služby Demografie Před velkou skřetí válkou náležel Vengard pravděpodobně k nejlidnatějším městům světa. Během obležení však byla většina obyvatel pobita skřety. Město se ze skřetího útoku již nikdy plně nevzpamatovalo a to i přes to, že jeho populace opět pomalu stoupá. Vengard je sídlem krále a jeho dvora, mágů Ohně, paladinů, zámožných obchodníků a pravděpodobně i šlechticů. Ti všichni tvoří elitu města. Žijí zde i řádoví občané, rolníci, chudina a bývalí otroci. Ve městě lze narazit i na cizince, většinou obchodníky. O bezpečnost obyvatel se stará městská stráž. Důležití obyvatelé Významní obyvatelé v době skřetího obležení: Významní obyvatelé v době vlády Leeho: Náboženství thumb|right|200px|Innosův chrám Obyvatelé Vengardu jsou duchovně založení a velmi zbožní. Bohem a ochráncem říše a jejího hlavního města je Innos, pro kterého je zasvěcen zdejší chrám. Ten je sídlem nejvyššího mága Ohně království a jsou odtud řízeny církevní záležitosti celé říše. Řádoví mágové Ohně pečují o chrám a obyvatele, kteří se sem přicházejí modlit. O tom, jestli jsou ve městě uctívány i kulty jiných Bohů není nic známo. Beliaruv kult není v celém království tolerován a je považován za kacířství. Vyznavači Adanova kultu v Myrtaně jsou zase hraničáři, kteří žijí raději v souznění s přírodou než v ruchu hlavního města. Kultura Pamětihodnosti a zajímavosti V následujícím seznamu naleznete nejvýznamnější pamětihodnosti a zajímavosti hlavního města. *'Innosův chrám:' Hlavní svatostánek a chrám celé Myrtany. *'Královský palác:' Sídlo krále a jeho dvora. *'Hradby:' Mohutné opevnění chránící město. *'Palácová věž:' Nejvyšší věž a budova hlavního města, tyčící se nad královským palácem. Architektura Město je typickým představitelem myrtanského architektonického slohu. Budovy města se dají podle konstrukce a architektury rozdělit do šesti základních kategorií. Nejvýznačnější budovy, kam patří královský palác, chrám, hradby, věže a městské domy palácového typu, jsou vystavěny z cihel. Základy královského paláce jsou kamenné, zatímco zdi jsou pak z pálených cihel. Typickým prvkem jsou vysoká nelomená okna, většinou nezasklená, řídce se však používá i zdobená vitráž. Královský palác je vybaven také terasami a balkony. V interiérech jsou používány dřevěné podpěry místností. thumb|left|Vengardské mosty jsou skvělou ukázkou myrtanského stavebnictví Domy ve městě jsou obvykle jednotné v tom, že mají malá dřevěná čtvercová okna. Nachází se zde hned několik typů domů. Nejrozšířenější je zřejmě dřevěný patrový dům. Tyto budovy slouží většinou jako hostince, nebo výrobny. Dalším typem je kamenný patrový dům. Tyto domy, vystavěné kombinací kamene a dřeva, slouží většinou jako sklady a obchody, tedy alespoň jejich přízemí, zatímco patro obytné. Zajímavostí je, že přízemí má zvýšený strop, takže se v něm dá uskladnit spousta materiálu a zboží. K dalším typům domů patří jednoduché čtvercové chatrče a malé kamenné či dřevěné domky. Chrám patří ke klenotům města, jeho pozlacená kopule je zdáli viditelná především od moře. Ulice Vengardu jsou kompletně vydlážděné, k jejich nočnímu osvícení slouží pochodně. Ve městě se nachází mnoho studní k uskladnění pitné vody. Díky řece, která městem protéká, bylo potřeba vybudovat mnoho mostů. První kamenný most se nachází hned před městem. Za hradbami usnadňují přesun přes řeku tři vysoké kamenné mosty, které jsou svým způsobem stavebním unikátem a mají podobu dlouhého schodiště. Reference Kategorie:Města Kategorie:Gothic 3: Lokace Kategorie:Vengard Kategorie:Sídla v Myrtaně Kategorie:Myrtana